In recent years, small-sized lightweight electronic equipment has been under active development. A liquid crystal display device mounted in such electronic equipment has been required to consume low electric power. As one of drive methods for reducing power consumption of the liquid crystal display device, there is a drive method called “pause drive” provided with a drive period for scanning scanning lines to write a signal voltage and a pause period for bringing all scanning lines into a non-scanning state to make writing pause. In the pause drive, in the pause period, a controlling signal or the like is prevented from being given to a scanning line drive circuit and/or a data signal line drive circuit, to make pause operations of the scanning line drive circuit and/or the data signal line drive circuit, thereby attaining low power consumption of the liquid crystal display device. Such pause drive is also referred to as “low-frequency drive” or “intermittent drive”.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-78124 discloses that an operation of a clock signal generation circuit which generates a clock signal for taking a data signal into a signal line is halted, thereby reducing consumption power in a pause period.